En la noche
by Blue Tales
Summary: Las noches en Eldarya eran de lo más interesantes, sobre todo en las guardias, sobre todo si tienes encima a un sexy vampiro que quiere meterse entre tus pantaletas. [One-shot]


• **Disclaimer** : Eldarya y sus personajes le pertenecen a Beemov, son usados aquí sin fines de lucro.

• **Nota de la autora** : Luego de meterle los cuernos a ff con AO3, decidí regresar a mi hogar. Esta vez con un fanfic de este juego que me tiene enviciada. Personalmente, mi personaje favorito es Kero, pero a la hora de la verdad, Valkyon y Nevra pelean una dura batalla en mi corazón (uy, eso sonó poetico). Ezarel no, por puto. Lo siento, a lo que iba: esta idea se me ocurrió el otro día, espero les guste, no prometo nada, pero espero (algún día) hacer un fanfic de Valkyon (Castiel negro) o Leiftan (Lysiado versión más sexy). Sin más notas de mi parte, aquí tienen el one-shot.

* * *

En la noche

* * *

El sol se había ido, dándole paso a la luna y sus estrellas. Los habitantes de Eldarya se encontraban en sus hogares durmiendo plácidamente, ya que sabían que las guardias se encargarían de velar por su seguridad. Aunque Gardienne no pensaba lo mismo. Llevaba apenas unos días en ese mundo desconocido y podía afirmar que las cabezas de estas eran unos idiotas (claro que no diría eso frente a Miiko, quien sabe qué le haría), quizá, la única excepción era Valkyon, quien era, por lo demás, muy bueno con ella. Otra persona que le daba curiosidad era Nevra, si mal no recordaba, era un vampiro, y los vampiros siempre le habían dado asco desde que vio _Crepúsculo_ , aunque él no era como el flacucho de Edward. Si no fuese un idiota egocéntrico, tal vez lo vería con otros ojos.

Gardienne estaba aburrida en su habitación, mirando el paisaje por la ventana. Extrañaba su hogar, a sus amigos, a su familia, ¡su ropa! Dios, no era una fanática de la moda ni de las compras, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que el uniforme de la guardia Obsidiana, uniforme que, si bien le quedaba exquisito según Nevra, no entendía como ayudaría eso a proteger su cuerpo en misiones riesgosas, pues su falda se levantaba con la más suave de las brisas y la supuesta blusa que usaba era demasiado escotada para su gusto. Sin embargo, algunos chicos de la guardia y Nevra (cuando no) no ponían objeciones. Bufó mientras bajaba un poco su falda, al ver que no bajaba más, decidió quitársela y buscar algo qué ponerse. Recorrió su habitación a oscuras con las piernas desnudas, hasta que encontró una sabana medio destruida gracias a su familiar. Negó levemente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su Corko y se ató la tela a la cintura.

«Peor es nada» pensó, mientras se acercaba a la luz de la ventana para mirar como le había quedado su falda improvisada, suspiró. En la mañana hablaría con Kero para averiguar donde podía conseguir un par de pantalones. Su cría Corko, llamada Lex, se acercó a ella hasta quedar acurrucado a sus pies. Gardienne sonrió, Lex era su mejor amigo en ese mundo de unicornios tímidos y elfos pedantes. Como si lo hubieran llamado, la voz de Ezarel rompió el silencio, llamando a su puerta. Rodó los ojos, fastidiada, se levantó de la ventana y caminó hasta la entrada.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, sin abrir. Se recargó contra la madera, imaginando la cara de molestia del de pelo azul.

—Valkyon me mandó a decirte que bajaras a cenar, apenas has comido hoy y dice que no quiere debiluchos en su guardia —el timbre alegre se hizo presente en su voz. Gardienne chasqueó la lengua.

—Él no ha dicho eso, esa es claramente una apreciación tuya —replicó, con una ceja levantada. Abrió la puerta para ver a Ezarel cruzado de brazos, con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Pues sí, pero seguro piensa eso, así que me tomé la libertad de comunicártelo —dijo, mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a la castaña. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que traía puesto solo una sabana en lugar de su falda. Bufó y miró hacia otro lado—. Vístete si piensas bajar, no nos hacen falta más chicas en paños menores. Menos la recién llegada —ordenó, Gardienne sonrió levemente, pensando una manera de molestar a Ezarel, puesto que el elfo parecía odiar cuando sus ordenes no se cumplían, cerró la puerta detrás suyo y echó a andar por el pasillo. Su ceño se frunció—. ¿Que no me has escuchado? ¡Dije que te vistieras! —exclamó, la castaña lo miró por encima del hombro, riendo levemente.

— _Estoy_ vestida, genio. ¿O es que prefieres verme las piernas con esa falda que no cubre nada? —cuestionó, dando media vuelta. Ezarel bufó, era cierto que el uniforme de las mujeres que ingresaban a la guardia Obsidiana era demasiado revelador pero... _¿Una sabana? ¿En serio?_ Bueno, al menos podía decir que la humana hizo bien su trabajo y no se relevaba nada arriba de las rodillas. Bufó, siguiendo a Gardienne.

Mientras caminaban, el de pelo azul se dio cuenta de que el andar de la humana era más... Sensual, el movimiento de sus caderas hacían danzar la sabana, que estaba empecinada a no caerse, su postura estaba más relajada y caminaba con seguridad y confianza. Tal vez ya se había hecho a la idea de que no iba a regresar a su hogar, o algo tenía la noche que hacía cambiar por completo a Gardienne. Movió su cabeza hacia un lado, los humanos eran extraños, pensó, pero Gardienne lo era aún más. Negó levemente mientras centraba su atención en el camino, escuchando las risas de sus compañeros desde afuera del gran comedor.

No supo cuando fue que la humana se había adelantado, pero cuando entró al salón, tanto hombres como mujeres se habían callado, mientras seguían con la vista a Gardienne, quien se dirigía a la mesa en la que se encontraba Valkyon y Kero con una sonrisa, estos, al verla, imitaron la acción de los demás y en sus caras solo se vía confusión. Esto incomodó a la castaña, quizá debió haberse vestido como le dijo Ezarel. Sus mejillas estaban levemente rojas cuando tomó asiento frente a Valkyon, al lado de Keroshane.

—Buenas... —Murmuró con timidez. El moreno recuperó la compostura al ver que no era una ilusión; realmente, Gardienne había salido de su habitación, vestida con una sabana en lugar de la típica falda de la guardia. Aunque no podía culparla, varias veces sus integrantes femeninas le habían reclamado por el largo de estas, por lo que no le sorprendía tanto.

Casi al momento, Nevra se abalanzó contra el puesto vacío al lado de Valkyon que Ezarel pretendía ocupar, el elfo gruñó maldiciones en voz baja y se sentó en la otra punta de la mesa. Nevra traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en su ojo podía notarse claramente el deseo y la picardía al mirar a Gardienne, quien se pegó aún más al lado de Kero y evitó hacer contacto visual en lo que decidía qué alimento no la mataría.

El vampiro hizo que Valkyon se corriera un poco de su asiento y clavó su mirada en Gardienne.

—¿El tacaño de Valkyon no ha querido darte tu uniforme que usas esa sabana, Gardienne? —preguntó con coquetería. La castaña tragó saliva y se obligó a mirar a los ojos al de pelo negro.

—No, pero es demasiado corta para mi gusto —murmuró, mientras tomaba de la bandera que estaba en el centro de la mesa una porción de carne y algunos vegetales. Nevra rió.

—Oh, ¡pero si te quedaba de lo más bien! ¿No lo crees, Kero? —bromeó, mientras miraba ahora a Kero. El de especie desconocida se sonrojó, pues aunque no había dicho nada indecente sobre como le quedaba el uniforme a Gardienne, sí había puntualizado (sin ella presente, obviamente) lo escotado que era la blusa. Le restó importancia con un gesto con la mano.

—Supongo —musitó entre dientes, mientras mordía su galleta. Valkyon le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Nevra, chicas en su guardia que decían odiar al vampiro por romper sus corazones no faltaban, y no quería añadir otra foto con la cara del susodicho a las dianas en las que practicaban su puntería. Dirigió su atención a la humana que comía en silencio.

—Me alegra que hayas bajado —comentó, tratando de ser amable. La de ojos purpura le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras tragaba—. Debes alimentarte bien, pronto verás como funciona mi guardia —él le devolvió el gesto y tomó de su bebida, Nevra chasqueó la lengua.

—Lastima que no hayas quedado en la mía, me encanta instruir a las novatas en las misiones nocturnas —no pasó desapercibido para nadie en la mesa el tono con el que había pronunciado aquellas palabras, mucho menos el doble sentido de estas. Gardienne se atragantó con la carne y empezó a toser, siendo rápidamente ayudada por Kero.

Le dio las gracias mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido al vampiro, Ezarel, Kero y Valkyon se mantenían al tanto. Esto lo habían vivido varias veces con las nuevas integrantes de las guardias, ya estaban tan acostumbrados que no podían hacer nada para detener al de pelo negro. Pero Gardienne no sabía eso, por lo que esperaba que, inútilmente, alguno de los chicos saltara en su defensa, pues los constantes acosos del muchacho no hacían más que cansarla hasta el punto de desear jamás salir de su cuarto y morir de hambre.

No habló en lo que duró la cena, Kero y Valkyon intentaron mantener una conversación corta y tranquila mientras estuvieran obligados a estar en compañía del otro, lo mismo con Ezarel y Nevra, este último se había retirado de la mesa apenas notó que Gardienne no le iba a hablar. Esto extrañó a los presentes, pues el vampiro era muy insistente, seguramente estaría tramando algo. No obstante, la humana no quería saber nada de él, por lo que cuando terminó su cena, murmuró un adiós y volvió casi corriendo a su habitación, donde pensaba quejarse con Lex lo estúpidos que eran los hombres de Eldarya (salvo él, claro, aunque era un Corko).

Sin darse cuenta, movía sus caderas al caminar, provocando que la sabana revelara en ciertos momentos parte de su muslo denudo, atrayendo la atención de cierto ser de la noche que la veía desde las sombras. Lamió su labio inferior, si bien las humanas no eran como las de su especie, ¡vaya que gozaban de una belleza increíble! Esas piernas kilométricas, su cintura estrecha, sus caderas de buen tamaño y esos pechos, eran coronados por un rostro angelical e inocente que _adoraría_ corromper con sus actos impuros. Pero la inocente criatura parecía desconfiar de él, por lo que haría que las barreras que lo separaban de su cuello se rompieran a toda costa.

Siguió a Gardienne hasta su habitación, con agilidad, entró antes de que cerrara la puerta. Vaya si no servía estar al mando de la guardia Sombra. Se pegó contra la puerta al verla acercarse a la ventana, el familiar de la castaña estaba dormido, por lo que esta lo acarició y trató de no despertarlo, mejor para él, los Corkos tenían un buen sentido del olfato y, aunque fueran muy juguetones, también eran protectores con sus dueños. Batalló porque un jadeo no saliera de sus labios al ver como la humana se sentaba en el suelo con su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. Tenía buen gusto en lencería, pensó.

Nevra no sabía qué haría ahora, sí, quería seducirla, pero Valkyon (y Ezarel, y Kero, y Miiko...) le habían prohibido terminantemente acercarse a las guardianas recién llegadas, para qué hablar de morder sus cuellos y beber su sangre. Tenía que conformarse con la sangre sintética que Ezarel le preparaba una vez al mes para mantenerlo controlado. No obstante... ¿Cuando _él_ había obedecido a sus compañeros? Una sonrisa se formó en su cara, mientras su mente trazaba el plan perfecto.

—Es una noche preciosa, ¿no crees? —comentó como si nada, logrando que Gardienne saltara de su lugar y mirara por todos lados hasta hallar al dueño de esa voz. Nevra rió y encendió una vela con un cerillo que se había robado de la cocina. Al ver con claridad quien era el intruso, la tensión de la humana no disminuyó en absoluto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, a la defensiva. Lex despertó casi al instante, amenazando con morder al intruso si su dueña se lo ordenaba. El vampiro caminó en dirección de su presa a grandes zancadas que lo dejaron a centímetros de ella en cuestión de segundos. La cría Corko le rugió aún con más fuerza.

«Qué olor a frambuesas tan exquisito» pensó, mientras apartaba a la cría usando su pie con cautela.

—Venía a saludarte, ¿no es obvio, acaso? —cuestionó. El ceño de Gardienne se frunció aún más, pero no podía negar que la cercanía y el olor del vampiro la estaban enloqueciendo. Nevra era un hombre guapo, que cualquier chica desearía tener entre sus piernas, no obstante, era demasiado engreído para su gusto. Puso sus manos en el pecho de este para alejarlo.

—Vete de mi cuarto —exigió. El ser de la noche alzó una ceja, a la vez que una risa escapó de sus labios. La voluntad de Gardienne amenazaba con flaquear, pero no se dejó manipular por sus encantos.

Nevra hizo que retrocediera hasta caer sentada en el pequeño espacio que tenía la ventana, el rostro de la guardiana estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna, lo cual le daba un aire aún más inocente. El jefe de la guardia Sombra miró con autentico placer como ella intentaba huir de su agarre, mas era en vano. Su musculatura le daba una ventaja sobre Gardienne, quien era obviamente más débil. Refunfuñó un buen rato al ver que no tenía escapatoria, Lex tenía hambre por lo que se metió debajo de la cama en busca de los huevos azucarados y no iría a salvarla, Valkyon y los demás estaban en el salón por lo que no escucharían sus gritos de auxilio.

No es que le temiera a Nevra, temía los efectos que tenía en ella. Gardienne, por más que no estuviera en su mundo, tenía un novio que la estaba esperando allá en su casa. Quería aferrarse a la idea de que cuando consiguiera volver, Nathaniel estaría esperándola con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa de felicidad al reencontrarse. Amaba a su novio y no tenía ojos para nadie más. Por eso, sentir cosas inapropiadas por alguien como Nevra la hacían sentirse repulsiva, jamás había sentido esos deseos de ser tomada entre las sombras con el rubio, en cambio, aquel ser hacía que deseara eso y más. Debilitaba su sentido común, la hacía volverse loca de los nervios cuando aspiraba su aroma, sus piernas fallaban cuando andaba cerca y la respiración se le cortaba. Con Nathaniel nunca fue así, siempre sintió un amor más... Puro e inocente. Con aquél vampiro, en cambio, solo podía sentir una enorme picazón en su piel.

Apartó la vista, sintiéndose intimidada. Se dijo a sí misma al iniciar esa aventura, que no cometería estupideces como enamorarse de algún habitante de Eldarya y no estaba haciendo caso a su propia regla. Bufó, a la vez que sus mejillas se tornaban de un intenso color rojo, cuando sintió como él posaba sus manos a los lados de sus caderas, inclinándose levemente. El aliento del de pelo negro golpeó contra su cara, suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Si no lo veía no podía hacerle nada, no podía hipnotizarla con esos profundos ojos negros... ¿No?

Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios, cuando sintió las manos frías de Nevra posarse en la piel desnuda de sus piernas. Él sonrió, aún sin estar satisfecho.

—¿Sabes, Gardienne? —le susurró al oído, los bellos de la chica se erizaron, las manos del vampiro siguieron deslizandoce hasta llegar a sus caderas—. Desde que llegaste me ha encantando tu olor —comentó, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la chica, aspirando su aroma—, jamás había olido a una humana. Mucho menos una que fuera virgen. Dicen que la sangre de las vírgenes es exquisita, un verdadero manjar. —Los ojos de la humana se abrieron de par en par, al oír esas palabras. ¿Como sabría él que era virgen? Como si leyera su mente, rió y se acomodó de forma que su aliento pegara en el cuello de la castaña—. Te ahorro las explicaciones, Gardienne. Solo deberías saber que lo sé, los vampiros de mi guardia también lo saben. Nuestra forma de percibir el mundo es distinta, tanto así, que nos damos cuenta incluso cuando excitamos a alguien —las mejillas de la chica estaban aún más rojas, si es que era posible, luego de escuchar esa declaración.

Nevra y Gardienne permanecieron en la misma posición durante un rato. Él, se dedicó a admirar la estupefacción que había causado en la guardiana y ella intentaba asimilar lo dicho por la criatura. ¿De verdad toda la guardia Sombra sabía que era virgen? ¿De verdad sabían que sus piernas flaqueaban por aquél vampiro? Santo cielo, ¡qué vergüenza! No sabía como iba a dar la cara ahora, con todos esos ojos negros cual carbón, mirándola y riéndose por saber cosas que no deberían. Los seres mágicos eran unos metiches, pensó. Por su lado, el hombre pensaba en que se veía tremendamente hermosa con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas y el viento nocturno que entraba por la ventana semiabierta que mecía su pelo. Pero claro, nunca lo diría, porque era demasiado cursi para él.

Cuando la guardiana salió de su asombro, se percató de la manera en la que Nevra la miraba, ya no había deseo o coquetería en sus ojos, solo... Ternura. Una ternura jamás antes vista en él. En su garganta se atoraron las palabras, logrando que no pudiera decir nada cuando una de las manos del jefe de la guardia Sombra pasara por su espalda desnuda, mientras la otra hacía su camino por detrás de esta hasta posarse en su vientre. En pocas palabras, la estaba abrazando. Suspiró, mientras se dejaba abrazar, pensando en como le diría lo siguiente.

—N... Nevra —tartamudeó, los ojos azabache del muchacho escrutaron su cara, mientras una sonrisa ladina aparecía en sus labios, Gardienne suspiró—. Y... Yo, no niego que me haces sentir cosas pero... ¿Podríamos, al menos, conocernos antes de que intentes algo? He dejado a mi novio atrás y, aunque lo extraño, no sé si podré volver algún día... —Se sinceró, Nevra apretó su agarre y rió debido a lo tierna que podía ser Gardienne.

—Ah, Gardienne, esas cosas no van conmigo, pero... —Dejó el cuello de la chica en paz, pues si seguía un segundo más ahí estaba seguro de que iba a morderla, y la miró a los ojos, mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella—. Creo que por ti, haría una y mil excepciones —aseguró, el corazón de la guardiana latió con fuerza tras escuchar eso.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, solo contemplando al otro, Gardienne memorizaba las facciones del de ojos negros y Nevra admiraba la sonrisa de ella. Qué par de cursis que eran. Conversaron durante un rato, de temas triviales y cosas de la guardia. En eso, un recuerdo azotó la mente de Nevra, y era que tenía la mayor parte del día ocupada (aunque no lo pareciera), por lo que solo podrían verse en la noche, antes de que la guardiana cayera en los brazos de Morfeo y él tuviera que partir a hacer sus rondas nocturnas. Cuando le planteó esto a la castaña, lo que menos esperó fue una sonrisa comprensiva.

—No hay problema, podemos vernos en las noches y en la cena —le dijo, con un tono calmado. Inmediatamente, le contagió su sonrisa a Nevra. Sí, quizás esto no iba a ser una mala idea.

No obstante, los dolores de cabeza que le dieron a Miiko y Valkyon, por distraerse mutuamente, eran otra historia.


End file.
